


Misguided Ghosts

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano-centric, Daydreaming, Episode: s7e11 Shattered, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Imagination, Jedi, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Oh God I'm Not Ready For Friday, Parent Anakin Skywalker, Song: Misguided Ghosts (Paramore), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers, Title from a Paramore Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: After Mandalore, Ahsoka dreams of reuniting with Anakin, unaware of the storm that is about to break.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 20
Kudos: 66





	Misguided Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little "HOLY SHIT FUCK ORDER 66 IS COMING" ditty as my way of getting ready for Friday.
> 
> And also another attempt at getting over my fear of writing anything shorter than a novel.

//

It was over.

After days of brutal combat across the city of Sundari, it was over. Maul was in custody, the Zabrak locked away in the bowels of the ship, a full retinue of clones standing guard over him. Within a few days, they’d be at Coruscant, she could deliver Maul to the Council, and the mystery of Darth Sidious would be unravelled. 

And she could catch up with Anakin, as promised.

As the blue glow of hyperspace flowed about the ship, Ahsoka found herself running a hand fondly along her sabers. They had served her well in her battle against Maul, the modifications Anakin had put into place making them better than they ever had been. He’d kept them, taken care of them, like a father finding his child’s lost toys and ensuring they were cared for. 

That was what he was to her, after all.

_ I’ll never let anyone hurt you, Snips. Ever.  _ He’d said to her, soon after his - reluctant - acceptance of her as his Padawan. He’d kept that promise over and over throughout their time together, throwing himself into harm’s way for her, and though she hadn’t had much time to catch up with him, she knew that he wanted nothing more than to stand by her side as she confronted Maul. 

Anakin had, over their time together, become more than just her master. He’d become a parent of sorts for her. He’d bandaged her wounds when they’d come away from skirmishes, or when she’d been particularly careless performing her daily exercises, or even when luck didn’t tilt her way and she scraped her knees on something. He’d prepared her meals for her, taught her how to cook, sharing with her a few of his mother’s recipes. He’d tucked her into bed at night, made sure the covers were securely over his little girl, then let her stay with him when the nightmares of the things she fought on a daily basis became too much.

Ahsoka smiled, constructing a little, imaginary thought of their reunion. She saw herself running into Anakin’s arms, hugging him like a daughter would her father, revelling in the feeling of being safe in his arms again, those strong, warm limbs letting her know that everything was alright. She imagined planting a daughterly kiss upon his cheek, hugging him just a bit tighter than he might have preferred, letting Anakin brush his fingers across her forehead to let her know that she was home. 

_ You’re safe, Snips.  _ He’d whisper, as he hugged her, happy to finally have time to spend with her once more. They’d catch up as they'd said they would, he’d tell her of his adventures and she’d tell him of her own. She’d sleep in her old bed once more, letting Anakin tuck the covers around her. She’d wake up in the morning light and stumble into the kitchen, and there he’d be, a plate of warm food ready for her, a dopey grin on his face as he guided her to her seat and took up a spot opposite her. They’d share cheery talk and get ready to face the day’s challenges together, as father and daughter.

Soon, very soon, she’d be with her family, and the thought made her smile.

//

Somewhere else, a desperate man bowed before another, all too pleased one.

He was many things, a warrior, a husband, a friend, a father-to-be, but most importantly, he was  _ scared,  _ scared of what was to come if he let his visions go unchallenged. Scared of what would happen if he had to face the world without his wife and child at his side. 

Scared of  _ everything. _

In his haste, he had fallen into the web carefully woven and laid by the avatar of darkness that stood before him. In his haste, he’d murdered a man who had been trying to rid the galaxy of the darkness that was now consuming his soul. In his haste, he’d forgotten about his Mentor and his Captain, who he surely could have turned to in his time of crisis. In his haste, his desperation to save his family, his wife and unborn child, he’d forgotten about his other child, his daughter. In his haste, Anakin Skywalker had forgotten about Ahsoka Tano, his little girl, the one he could always count on to be there when he needed someone the most.

He had forgotten, and that was all Darth Sidious needed.

//


End file.
